


I LOVE YOU OLIVARRY Updated

by superflarrow1314



Series: J.A.C.O.B [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Digital World is Anime World, Elemental Magic, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: An updated grammar and spelling of my story using grammarly. Arcus "Tony" Eric Halliwell has had horrible luck crime until his Teachers Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen take him in.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started being rescued by being rescued from gang members in the park, then it was a thwarted attempt on a kidnapping, then later his life. Tony always was blessed to have his two teachers be there right when he truly needed them. So, when his guardian nearly beat him to death, and he showed up at their doorstep bloody and deep wounds, Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen weren’t very pleased. In fact, they were, in fact, they were infuriated.

“Can you tell us what happened” Barry looked at the teen with soft comforting eyes as he asked. “I told him I was in love with you guys, that I wanted to be with you guys, relationship wise” he paused. “Go on” Oliver insisted. "He got angry saying ‘how dare you to fall in love with the men who stopped me from getting you out of my hair' and he started beating me saying ‘I'll take you out myself'." He began sobbing “Somehow I got away" he looked up at them "Please don't make me go back" he begged. "We're not going to," Barry said. "In fact, you're living here from now," Oliver told him rustling Tony's hair with his right hand. Tony was confused, and it showed. “We’ve been working with the court system for a while now battling for custody. We got it finalized yesterday." Barry explained, "We told them the possibility of love or infatuation you would have with us and everyone mutually agreed it was still the right move.”

Tony began crying harder not out of sorrow or fear but pure joy. “So, does that mean I can live here and you’ll still protect me?” he asked. They nodded, and he ran into Barry's arms "Thank you so much" he said as he planted his face into Barry's chest. "No problem," Oliver said as he rustled the teen's hair again. "But I have a question," Tony said. "What is it?" "Well how do you expect to protect me if my guardian or ex-guardian was trying to destroy me with probably a whole gang to do it"

Oliver and Barry looked at each other and nodded. "Well," Barry started. He snapped his fingers as well as Oliver. There was a column of flame rising above Barry's finger with electricity spiraling through the column. Oliver had a palm-sized stone hovering above his open hand with vines slowly crawling around the rock. "Woah you guys have powers," Tony said amazed. "Yeah, so does our roommates, Mr. Kent and Mr. Constantine," Barry told the kid, giving a warm smile. "You mean my other teachers live here and have powers as well" Tony was excited and obviously showing it.

Oliver gave a quick ‘yep’ as he opened a drawer and pulled out a pendant with an orb with the letters DC spinning in it. He put it around the teen's neck as he did it glowed. "What is this?" Tony asked. "That is the heart of the DC Multiverse," Oliver said "It will keep you safe while giving power when you need it" Tony was confused “Why would you give it to me then if it’s so powerful," he asked. "Because seeing it and making it shine means you're supposed to have it” Barry explained still smiling. 

The next thing Tony Knew he was enveloped in light and his wounds healed and his blood-soaked clothes were back to normal. But before he could do or say anything he fainted. Oliver carried him to the couch and covered him with a blanket. They heard sets of footsteps in the hallway. They saw Clark and John at the archway. "Is this passed out the kid the new guardian," John asked. Oliver and Barry nodded. "He's inexperienced, so obviously we'll have to protect him," Clark said. "Well Arcus Eric Halliwell, its official, you live here now, and no one will harm as long as we're around," said Barry while stroking the teen's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up surprised. He was startled by the fact of waking up to the smell of food. That and he woke up on a couch in a room he’s never seen before. At first, he thought he'd been kidnapped. But ruled that out when he thought of food being prepared and the blanket is over him. He tried thinking back to what happened. When a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“So, you’re awake now," it said. He looked and saw it was Mr. Kent. "You are feeling alright?” he asked. He got a good look at his teacher for a moment. Man, his teacher was really hot and muscular. Biceps and pecs bulging through his shirt. With his thick wavy hair that probably smelled graciously of his shampoo. He could smell his body wash and cologne from where he was sitting. 

“You’re attractive up close” he blurted out. Clark gave him an amused look. He covered his mouth and blushed with embarrassment. “What I mean is you look attractively nice today. Not that I am hitting on you or anything, but you do look freaking fantastic today. Oh God, now I'm babbling." Tony looked away and sat in a hushed silence. “It’s alright, I’m pretty sure John would agree with that” 

Tony was confused. "Who now," he asked cocking his head to the side. "John. You know, Mr. Constantine”. Tony blushed a deeper shade now “Oh, right the sexy bad boy teacher”   
“Ah, so you do know him” Clark stated. “Only by reputation” There was a small chuckle from them both.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Clark broke it. 

“You know, I was told you were shown Barry’s and Oliver’s powers last night. Want to see mine.” Tony nodded, and Clark held out his hand, fingers stretched apart as a spiraling vortex of water hovered above his hand as ice particles spun and floated around the water columns. “Woah, cool” Tony said in amazement.

"If you think that's cool you should see when we combine our powers," said a voice behind them. "Ah, John," Clark said looking at the man standing at the archway. "Hey kid, how about I show you mine." John implied. "Sure," Tony said eagerly. John snapped his fingers and a small vortex of wind formed on the tip of his fingers. Crystalized pieces of metal then appeared as they began to dance and move to the motions of the wind. The crystalized metal made dancing colorful light reflections on the walls.   
“That’s so cool. So, the four of you have elemental powers” he looked down with a sad look “I wish I had powers like that” he said sadly. John and Clark got on either side of him.

“You will," Clark said as he rubbed his back.  
"Yeah, you just have to learn how to channel that power," John said as he gave a warm comforting smile.  
“Can you teach me how” Tony pleaded, spirits back up.  
“Sure, but we have to take you to school now”   
"Okay but what about the traffic we're late," Tony said as he looked at the clock.  
“What do you need to worry about traffic when you can fly," John said as he grabbed him with his left arm. There was a gust of wind and Tony saw he was suddenly in the sky above the house.   
“How ‘d we get up here," Tony asked yelling as he buried his face into John's chest.  
“Teleportation via wind” He yelled over the roaring winds. “Get us down, we’re going to fall” Tony yelled voice muffled by John’s chest.   
“It’s okay you can look” he heard Clark say. He pulled away from John’s chest and saw a sphere of green wind formed around the two of them making them float in the center. Clark was in a smaller water version. 

“How is this possible” Tony asked. He looked in amazement at the sphere around the two of them and the one around Clark. “When we manipulate our elemental magic like this it generates a charged anti-gravity field that allows us to, well, fly” Clark explained. “Now that’s explained. Shall we get going” said John as they flew off towards the school.


End file.
